


Honeyed Words

by valiantlybold



Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Hand Feeding, Kneeling, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, but there are some more tags for this one so here goes, thats the prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Jaskier begs for dick, but has he been good enough to earn it?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	Honeyed Words

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt! enjoy <3

Geralt sits on a log by the fire. He picks carefully at the grilled body of a pheasant, weeding out the brittle little bones from the meat. Jaskier kneels on the ground in front of him, watching him with big eyes. Geralt eats a few pieces of the meat, he feeds a few to Jaskier. The bard eats greedily out of the palm of his hand. He allows Jaskier to drink from the water-skin. Jaskier clings to Geralt’s knee.

Once their meal is done, the next part of the evening comes.

“Tell me, bard.”

The bard lights up with an eager look. “I was good all day! I didn’t complain when we left that little town, and I helped pack things up in our room, and I helped cover the cost of the room and our meals! Then I walked all day until lunch without complaining too! Even when my feet started hurting! I found the river we stopped at so Roach could drink, where we ate lunch. And I didn’t complain in the afternoon either. And when we made camp, I helped set the tent up too, _and_ I set the snares to catch dinner! I ate without fighting, I drank a lot of water, and I was quiet during the meal!”

“Hm.”

“I was good, wasn’t I? Yesterday _and_ today!”

“Hm. Yes, you were.”

He can see the bard puffing up with excitement as he is acknowledged.

_“But.”_

A look of horror fills Jaskier’s face. “But what?”

 _“But_ you didn’t thank me for dinner.”

His eyes go wide as he looks up at Geralt. He whines to himself, then crawls closer to Geralt on his knees, clinging to the Witcher’s shirt.

“Please! Please let me have your cock! I want it, I want it so bad, I wanna feel it in me, not just my throat! I want it to fill my hole up and fuck me like you always do, until I can’t even see beyond my own damn nose! _Please!”_

Geralt hums. “I don’t know… Not saying _thank you,_ that’s not what good boys do. Good boys say _thank you,_ and good boys get to get fucked. But bad boys only get their throats used, bad boys don’t get to cum, bad boys swallow cum until they’re choking on it, to prove they’ve learned their lesson. Way I see it, you didn’t say thank you so you need to learn a lesson.”

Jaskier whines; tears well up in his eye, beginning to pearl down his cheeks. _“Please,_ Geralt, please, please, please, I’ve been _so good!_ Please fuck me! _Please!”_

A smirk tugs at Geralt’s lips. This pretty little bard is getting _really_ desperate, isn’t he? Makes sense, of course. He hasn’t been allowed to cum for three weeks now. Three weeks of getting his pretty face fucked all but _nightly,_ always getting so hot and hard and needy but _never_ being allowed to cum. Cumming is for _good boys._ Getting fucked is for _good boys._

“Please! I’m a good boy, I’m a really good boy, Geralt, you know that, I’ve been so good for you!”

“Hm…”

“I can be so good! I-I-I can ride you! You won’t have to move a muscle, just let me do the work! _Please just let me have it, let me cum!_ Geralt, Gods, _please!”_

The Witcher has to smile. “Well, I think that _does_ sound rather fair…”

Relief creeps and inches onto Jaskier’s face, clinging to Geralt’s thighs. “I’ll do anything! Anything, Geralt, please!”

“I’ll make you a deal, bard.”

Geralt pushes him back, makes him release Geralt, and stands up over the bard. “Suck me off. Do a good enough job, and I _might_ let you cum.”

Jaskier nods jerkily, looking as if he’s ready to drool for it, body almost shivering with barely contained _hunger._ “Will you let me have your cock in my hole? _Please? Please, Geralt?_ I miss it so much, I just wanna feel it in me.”

The Witcher shrugs. “Depends on how good of a job you do, bard.”

Jaskier leaps into action. He sits up properly on his knees, tilts his head back, opens his mouth, and lets his tongue hang out; ready to serve.

Geralt smiles to himself. He rewards Jaskier with a soft pat on the head, then starts to undo the laces of his leather trousers.

Let’s see how good his boy can be.


End file.
